criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Thin Ice
Thin Ice is the twenty-third case of the World Edition and the seventh in Eurasia. It is set in Oslo, Norway. Plot After clearing the roadblock murder back in Amsterdam, Chief Bourne received an e-mail from Viktor saying that he had waited in Norway to check the newly discovered signal receiver of the doomsday machine, prompting Chief Bourne to book a flight to Oslo. At the airport, Viktor encountered the team in the arrival lobby wearing a somewhat different outfit, which he called an "Outdoor Outfit". He offered a helping hand by telling that he should partner up the player for Norway's investigation, as he knew that the player's partner must be tired from a long flight. Viktor offered a ride for the player to the Oslo fjord on his off road jeep, which the player accepts. He also said that the next receiver is to be found there. However, their expedition had to stop as a blizzard suddenly appeared and struck them. The two then find an inhabitable mansion several hundred meters from where the blizzard first struck them. Viktor knocked the door, but there was no response. He kept knocking, before peeping into the keyhole to see a lying body of a dead man. He tells the player to investigate the mansion while he contacts Vivenne for aid. The victim was Emanuel Engelstad, an architect responsible for designing the prototype of the doomsday machine, better known as Hel-Tyr. Autopsy proved that he stumbled upon a pile of Bloks (a popular plastic construction toy) before falling into a sharp ice sculpture in front of him. Sahir deduced the fact that the killer plays Blok as the miniature buildings and blocks used to stumble him were perfectly built and could effectively trip him into the piercing sculpture. More so, the team had to face big trouble as three of their prisoners were legally freed by an unknown person. Another trouble adds up as thirty signal receivers suddenly popped in the radar, and could not be disabled through normal means. The WPA is desperate for their intel's help, despite the fact that he had gone inactive for the past two weeks. Viktor's wife, Natasha Ruskova, was also flagged a suspect. Plus, one of the Cosmic Convocation satellites managed to capture what is estimated to be another shot of the doomsday device, now semi-active. Therefore, the WPA was now on thin ice. The killer was incriminated to be one of the freed prisoners, namely Ross McNeilson. Ross denied the evidence presented until Viktor pushed him to his limit. Ross claimed that he killed Emanuel only to be sent to the Norwegian prison for better treatment. In his previous cell, Ross felt that he was treated unfairly, as he believed that he deserved better due to the fact that he is a teacher and the hero of children. Ross first stole the planner from Yusuf and browsed the net for the prison with the finest treatment, and managed to find one in Oslo. He tried any ways possible to be sent to the Norwegian prison, starting by faking a mental condition to abusing his cellmate. He was planning to give up, until someone mysteriously freed him legally. Ross took this as a chance, and decided to found someone that fits his victim criteria. One day, Ross was wandering through the Oslo fjord, and stumbled upon an arrogant-looking man named Emanuel Engelstad. He somehow manages to trick Emanuel to thinks that he is homeless and offered Ross to live in his house for a week. He tried to frame Emanuel by any ways possible so that the murder looks realistic as possible. Just when Emanuel was about to kick him out, Ross built the Blok city and repositioned the ice sculpture so that Emanuel will die after getting out from his room. Judge Cosette was disgusted at his modus operandi and said that he deserved a life imprisonment. Ross was delighted, until the judge finished her sentence, saying that Ross will be sent to the Black Dove prison for life imprisonment, carving a cynical grin on Natasha Ruskova's face. Right after the trial, Chief Bourne ordered the player to speak to Natasha, Erik, and Henrik, respectively. First, they managed to obtain a key point for the doomsday machine and temporary control of the satellite that caught the second picture of the doomsday machine. The talk with Erik also proved that the doomsday machine had fired a test beam to the Tusenfyrd, causing the grounds to produce weird bumps. Meanwhile, Henrik said that that he had disabled all of the 'decoy' receivers, and asks if they are more receivers to be disabled. Viktor said that he has a map of them, but lost it somewhere in Emanuel's mansion. The player founds it and gives it to Henrik. However, the problem did not stop there; the WPA found out that Henrik was the one who freed the three prisoners. He admitted that he accidentally released them while trying to hack into their prison's system. He claimed that he hacked it to send Sebastien to Oslo's prison, and said that he had regretted his actions. Before Chief Bourne could do anything provoking, Vivenne came and informed that the multibillionaire Arthur Damsgaard had taken care of the problem, and that they needed to go to Turkey to immediately. Stats Victim *'Emanuel Engelstad' (his eye was pierced after he tripped on a Blok pile) Murder Weapon *'Ice Sculpture' Killer *'Ross McNeilson' Suspects Profile *The suspect has a criminal record *The suspect plays Blok *The suspect skis *The suspect hails from Europe Profile *The suspect has a criminal record *The suspect plays Blok *The suspect skis *The suspect hails from Europe Profile *The suspect has a criminal record *The suspect plays Blok *The suspect skis Profile *The suspect skis *The suspect hails from Europe Profile *The suspect has a criminal record *The suspect plays blok *The suspect skis *The suspect hails from Europe Killer's Profile *The killer plays Blox. *The killer has a criminal record. *The killer skis. *The killer hails from Europe. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mansion Hall. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Blox, Broken Pieces) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays Blok) *Examine Pile of Blok. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a criminal record) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Hel-Tyr Miniature; New Crime Scene: Tusenfyrd) *Investigate Tusenfyrd. (Clues: Torn Map, Old Plushies, Burnt Paper; Prerequisite: Hel-Tyr Miniature restored) *Examine Torn Map. (Result: Museum Map) *Examine Museum Map. (Result: Gunpowder) *Analyze Gunpowder. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Erik Ivanovic) *Interrogate Erik about his release. (Prerequisite: Gunpowder analyzed) *Examine Old Plushies. (Result: Rotten Krumkake; New Suspect: Yusuf Barahir) *Question Yusuf Barahir about his new job in Tusenfyrd. (Prerequisite: Rotten Krumkake found) *Examine Burnt Paper. (Result: Doomsday Machine Designs) *Analyze Designs. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Ross McNeilson) *See why Ross McNeilson burnt the doomsday machine designs. (Prerequisite: Designs analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Riverside Festival. (Clues: Hiking Equipments, Wet Letter, Heap of Snow; Available at start) *Examine Hiking Equipments. (Result: Wedding Dress) *Quiz Erik about his marriage with Emanuel's daughter. (Prerequisite: Wedding Dress found) *Examine Wet Letter. (Result: Black Dove Prison Letter; New Suspect: Natasha Ruskova) *Talk to Natasha Ruskova about her presence in Oslo. (Prerequiste: Letter unraveled) *Examine Heap of Snow. (Result: Box of Bloks) *Analyze Box of Bloks. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer skis; New Crime Scene: Blok City) *Investigate Blok City. (Clues: Sleeping Bag, Modified Pager; Prerequisite: Box of Bloks analyzed) *Examine Sleeping Bag. (Result: Urine) *Analyze Urine. (06:00:00) *Confront Ross McNeilson about his urine in the victim's house. (Prerequisite: Urine analyzed) *Examine Modified Pager. (Result: Pager Message) *Analyze Pager Message. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Arthur Damsgaard) *Inform Arthur Damsgaard about his loyal client's death. (Prerequiste: Pager Message analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No Stars) Chapter 3 *Speak to Natasha Ruskova about the photograph of the doomsday machine. (Available at the start of the chapter; New Crime Scene: Entrance Gate) *Investigate Entrance Gate. (Clues: Locked Camera, Stiched Tickets; Prerequisite: Speak to Natasha) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Video Camera) *Analyze Video Camera. (09:00:00) *Confront Arthur Damsgaard about him deceiving the victim for his wealth. (Prerequisite: Video Camera analyzed) *Examine Stitched Tickets. (Result: Planner Mucus) *Examine Mucus. (Result: Yusuf's Snot) *Interrogate Yusuf Barahir about his plan to be sent to the Norwegian prison. (Prerequisite: Snot identified) *Investigate Frozen Riverbank. (Result: Floor Map, Imageless Mugshot; Available after all tasks are completed) *Examine Floor Map. (Result: Blurry Stains) *Analyze Blurry Stains. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer hails from Europe) *Examine Imageless Mugshot. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Soaring to the Stars 7. (No Stars) Soaring to the Stars 7 *See if Natasha is willing to lend her satellite. (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Frozen Riverbank. (Clue: Natasha's Satchel; Prerequisite: Talk to Natasha) *Examine Natasha's Satchel. (Result: Scrambled Album) *Analyze Scrambled Album. (12:00:00) *Quiz Natasha about her involvement with the Cosmic Convocation. (Prerequisite: Scrambled Album analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Talk to Erik Ivanovic about the ominous phenomena he saw when hiking. (Available at the start of the chapter; New Lab Sample: Erik's Phone) *Examine Erik's Phone. (Result: Ominous Glow) *Investigate Tusenfyrd. (Clue: Weird Bumps; Prerequisite: Erik's Phone unlocked) *Analyze Weird Bumps. (12:00:00) *See if Arthur Damsgaard knows anything about the doomsday machine's test firing. (Prerequisite: Weird Bumps analyzed; Reward: 20.000 Coins) *Contact Henrik Toivonen. (Prerequisite: Talk to Arthur) *Investigate Mansion Hall. (Clue: Map of Receivers; Prerequisite: Contact Henrik) *Send the Map to Henrik. (Prerequisite: Investigate Mansion Hall) *Analyze Prison Web. (12:00:00; Available after all tasks are complete) *Interrogate Henrik about releasing the three prisoners. (Prerequisite: Prison Web analyzed; Reward: Traditional Bunad '''Female, '''Viking Armor (Male); Burger; 10.000 Coins) *Move on to the Next Case! (No Stars) Trivia *Blok is a parody of the popular plastic construction toy Lego, both which originated from Denmark. *This is one of two cases to have four suspect profile clues, the other being Crying with Murder. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:Eurasia